Love Is For The Weak And The Weak Only
by sakikaiba
Summary: Ryou comes into school battered, bruised and corrupted by his yami but noone notices, that's beacuse noone cares about him or do they, but who? Ryoux?


A/N: sorry about my other fanfic, 'Cerulean dreams, I will post soon but I've got a lot of work to do, I've got exams this year and the work is really piling up..... but I'll try, I've written the next chapter, just got to type it up and post it! So here's this one for now: !:

Love is for the weak and the weak only:

Chapter 1; Why Do I Bother?:

Why do I even bother to be nice to him? It always ends up this way, the same, me

against a wall, cut, bruised and swollen, it doesn't matter to him that I'm broken in more

ways than one.....

Not that he'd notice, he never bothers to acknowledge me until he wants to use

me as a human punch bag. He wakes up after I've gone too school, (if I'm lucky) due to a

hangover from the night before, then he'll mope around the Ishtar's house, then go to the

pub with Malik and get drunk. And then of course he'll come home at some ungodly hour,

drag me out of bed just to be beaten up, with no explanation, no apology, the only way I

see him is when he's completely drunk and bloody, covered in blood, my blood. I only

know about my Yami and his visit's to Malik's house because Isis keeps phoning me to tell

me to keep my darker half more sober and to stop him from disturbing her 12 hour beauty

sleep, honestly who could sleep that long????

Anyway, she expects me to keep him in the ring or at least lock him in the house,

well I can't say I haven't tried, hell I've got the scars and fractures to prove it... the nice

nurses at the hospital must think I'm a walking accident with me coming each week with

one or two new broken bones and the same excuses; "I fell down the stairs" or "I go

pushed off my skateboard" or "I got crushed by a whole football team" well at least they

haven't tried to call social services yet........

I haven't told anyone of my beatings except you... so keep it quiet, ok? Well it's not

like you can talk is it?? Ryou closed his new notebook and slid it carefully under his pillow

before walking numbly to the door on the opposite side of the room, to his en-suite

bathroom. He walked in slowly and looked in the mirror at his pale form before reaching

for a soft sponge.

He glanced at his reflection; a fairly small boy glanced fearfully back at him, a boy

with light grey hair that trailed half way down his back and impossible pale skin. The boy

flashed his chocolate brown eyes before glancing at the gashes on the other boy1. His

eyes rested on the two major, still bleeding gashes that adorned his creamy pale torso

along with several white scars from previous beatings. He then looked further down the

boys body earning a small gasp, blood was trailing down his legs, tarnishing his skin, the

blood was seeping out a rather huge knife slash just below his baby blue boxers, long with

several marks, that looked curiously like bite marks. Of course there were also several sets

of stitches still in, all courtesy of Domino hospital and the doctors at A&E.

Ryou sighed as he cleaned up the blood, staining his yellow sponge a nasty shade

of red, just for more blood to escape his body as before, his legs now an unhealthy shade

of brown where the blood had dried. Ryou cried as he wiped up the blood and bandaged

his torso and legs before crawling in to bed, god they hurt. That was the funny part,

however many times it happened it always hurt, it never got easier, it always hurt...... Ryou

cried fiercely, draining himself of the rest of his already scarce energy from the loss of so

much blood, so much so that he fell to sleep, still sobbing on his already stained sheets,

stained in such a variety of dark colours, some Ryou wished he couldn't think of, some

he'd rather not, some so much worse than blood..................

A/N: 1 As Ryou is staring in the mirror, this mirror Ryou is staring back at Ryou's gashes.

Competition: If any one can guess what the stain is worse than blood is I will write them a

dedicated fanfic or give them a special mention in my next chapter, or I will give them

something else.......anything you want just tell me in your reviews!!!! Please R&R and read

my other fanfics 'Cerulean dreams' and 'Confessions'


End file.
